The present invention relates to a plumb for indoor and outdoor construction and remodeling projects. A plumb is primarily being used for finding out the exact straight-line point from one point to another typically in connection to a construction project.
Plumbs are known in the prior arts implemented by a solidly filled metal having a sharp end at one end and a string attached to the other end. This type of traditional plumb has disadvantages, including one or more of the following:
1. two persons are required to set up the plumb in that one person must fix one end of the plumb by holding or mounting the string and another person must mark the end point pointed by the plumb; PA1 2. if two persons are not available, then one person must perform the task of two persons; thus, increasing the turn-around time for the project; PA1 3. a ladder or a climbing equipment is required if one end of the plumb is needed to be affixed at a high place; and PA1 4. the standard of deviation associated with the traditional plumb is high due to uncontrollable external influential sources such as wind and floor vibration. PA1 1. the standard of deviation is high due to the fact that there are many internal sources contributing to the overall deviations; PA1 2. the projected end point deviation is exacerbated as the designed end point distance gets longer; PA1 3. the system is fairly delicate in that a complex laser module self-leveling system is employed; PA1 4. high manufacturing cost is involved in producing the system resulting in a fairly expensive end product; PA1 5. a complex design is being used in compensating for the standard of deviation associated with this type of plumb; and PA1 6. a delicate housing design is employed with many components and moving parts all of which contribute to a high overall standard of deviation.
Another known prior art is a plumb having a laser module mounted on a tripod like device. This type of traditional plumb has disadvantages, including one or more of the following:
The construction industry is a highly competitive industry with a high demand for a short turn-around time and low labor cost. New innovations are being used in many structural components such as structural foundations, roofing of structures, composite materials in insulations and walls, and electrical conduits. This invention will serve as a nice compliment to the innovative construction industry.
The cost for human labor is always rising. As history has shown, the set minimum wage in this country has not gone down and has consistently increased with time. As a result, means for saving human labor costs is always an attractive option to investigate.
One way of saving human costs is to make the work process more efficient. More efficient by cutting down the turn around time and the number of staff required to accomplish a task, and that is the objective of the present invention.
The present invention replaces the traditional plumb that requires two persons to set up and further for providing a means for affixing one end to the starting point of the plumb. The present invention also matches all the functionality of a plumb containing a laser pointing module but with a lower production cost and a lower standard of deviation.